Okami Amaterasu and Byron: The return of Ninetails
by byronknight892
Summary: As Ammy is expecting pups at anytime, Ninetails made her sudden return to Nippon, As Byron is sent to stop Ninetails, will he atone for being captured, or will history repeats itself?
1. Ninetales Returns!

Okami and all secondary characters, Villains All belong to Capcom Gaming, Llc.

* * *

Own Character is mine. This takes place after Amaterasu defeated Yami. And Characters will be Anthro in the sub-story.

* * *

A few months ago, the duo Of Amaterasu and Byron were able to put an end to Yami's evil and restored light and peace to Nippon, and headed to restore the heavens of the celestial plain. During the months that passed, Amaterasu and Byron wedded, and was expecting their three children in a few months. However, peace is short lived though...

Amaterasu, who is seven months pregnant, was eating food from the celestial plain, surprisingly keeping her girly figure, as the other 12 gods were in awe.

"Mother Amaterasu, how do you keep your svelte figure while pregnant, this baffles me." Moegami said as he watched Amaterasu eat, before she stop to answer him.

"It's because of my reborn powers of Shiranui, it's like i can't get fat!" Amaterasu said with a grin as her body still beared her Shiranui markings, minus the divine instrument on her back.

"I see.., Well we are proud of you and your mate's wedful bliss. Speaking of him, where did he go?" Moegami said, clearing his throat.

"I think Byron was summoned to Tachigami, Gekigami, and Itegami in the war room of the temple, for something.., Augh!!" Amaterasu said as she clutch her head in pain, feeling some familiar evil returning to Nippon, and she knew it wasn't Yami or Orochi..

Elsewhere in Nippon, in Yoshpet, a black hole open up as to spit something out, revealed a nine tailed Demon kitsune, in her restored glory, laughing out loud as she was going to make the one who defeated her pay, and to restore what she lost, As Ninetales, was reborn and pissed.

Back at the Celestial plain, Byron was being taught how to use the war room's devices to monitor Nippon to keep a close eye on the world below as Tachigami, Gekigami, and Itegami pounded all the knowledge into him during his wife's pregnancy, to protect her from evil.

"Honestly, I have been working here for months! I know my wife is due to give birth soon." Byron said monitoring Nippon in a very unamused mood.

"We know that, Lord Byron. But I need to be there to sever the umbilical cords." Tachigami said, polishing his sword.

"Well, at least something happens.." Byron said and right on cue, the evil detector system went off, as bells and gongs were sounding.

"Demon presence confirmed, Location: Kamui." Itegami said as he read the data right.

"Kamui? I thought the demons there are dead, Lechku and Nechku shouldn't be alive!" Byron said as he looked at the data, impressed by the results.

"No, it's not The Gold and Silver Demons. It's the Dark Lady, Ninetales."Gekigami said, which caused Byron's blood to run cold as ice.

"At that moment, Byron remember the memory all to clearly, as he remembers Ninetales without her mask as she raped him, and had him bound as he was panting in fear.

"Lord Byron, you look like you saw a ghost." Gekigami said as he helped him up.

"Why her, why now?" Byron said as he was scared of Ninetales.

"The Situation is dire, I must get Lady Amaterasu." Itegami said as he heads to the door, only to be stopped by Ammy, in her mood swings.

"You said Ninetales, did you not?" Ammy said as he claw was breaking the molding around the door.

"Yes, mother Amaterasu, but.." Gekigami said as he was stopped by her.

"Did you all not know what that fox bitch did to my husband?!" Ammy yelled, but trying to stay calm for the babies.

"I, we didn't know.." Tachigami said as he was in shock.

"Ammy, you are awesome." Byron said as he kisses his wife's lips, rubbing her pregnant belly as he smiled.

"We can't send you to deal with her, Lady Amaterasu. Think of your soon to be Children." Itegami said.

"I know. But Maybe Byron could handle the situation by himself, we share the same thirteen powers." Amaterasu said as she was confident in her husband.

"Thanks, dear. Now I'm ready to face my demons, literally." Byron said as he licked her neck lovingly, making ammy giggle.

"So it's agreed then, Byron goes to stop Ninetales." Ammy said.

"The Divine origin mirror will get him back to Nippon in a flash." Gekigami said.

* * *

_And so Byron had to say a few words before doing his mission to slay Ninetales, and Amaterasu gave him the task of either ending Ninetales or Reforming her for demonic ways, this will be a trial of Redemption._


	2. Ninetails's feelings, Byron's dread

_As Byron used the divine origin mirror to travel back to the land of Nippon, he almost forgotten how long that his Adventure with his wife started here, but he had no time to relish the past, he was given orders from his wife: Destroy or Reform Ninetails. Somehow, he was dreading the mission._

* * *

_But elsewhere, in the newly named Kitsune Manor, Ninetails settled in and set shop up, as her figure rivaled Amaterasu in bust and hip size, as she laid in her bed__, remembering how she Tricked Issun and the Two wolves in her rao disguise back then, but when her eyes laid on Byron, she wanted to make him hers before anyone else as she was smiling at the thought of him._

* * *

Ninetails was having a good fantasy of hers in her own room, as the demons outside heard her giggling, and moaning of lust, making them shiver in fear.

"Think we should bother her?" The black demon maid said with curiosity in her tone.

"No, Mistress Ninetails said no one was to bother her, unless it was breakfast, lunch, and dinner time." The blue imp said as he was the butler of the manor.

After they heard a demonic shrieking of satisfied moans and lust from Ninetails's room as the demons were almost startled out of their demon fangs.

"Oh, shale-colored wolf, why do you torment me so, I was going to be happy until that wretched Amaterasu got in my way..." Ninetails said as she laid in her bed with nothing on, as her breasts were free as she laid naked in her own bed, sweating from her self excitement.

* * *

As Byron was greeted by friends in Wepkeer, Samickle was the official new cheif of the oina. He told Byron why has he returned alone without the sun goddess, it was then Byron explained to them Amaterasu was pregnant with his children, and Samickle understand that, but Samickle also said that a demonic manor of some kind has appeared after a nine-tailed Kitsune demon appeared in Yoshpet. Which made Byron's body froze in shock as he knew who it was.

* * *

As Ninetails was on the balcony of her room, she smiled to herself as she was causing chaos across the land. She was in her sleeping robes as she grinned at the view, before her nose caught wind of a scent, a vaugely Familiar scent, as her wicked heart beated from the scent as she grinned.

"My my, it looks the Shale-colored wolf is back in the land of Mortals!" Ninetails said as she took her mask off, looking at her troops. "Let him come to me! I have a surprise waiting for him!" Ninetails said as she told them without her mask on.


	3. Captured, Byron's doom!

_As Byron was given a map to the Kitsune Manor, he set off on the journey to stop Ninetails, unaware of the situation that Ninetails had plans for him._

* * *

"Kitsune Manor. A den of evil. Oh, I am regretting leaving the celestial plain.." Byron said as he saw the red lightning and thunder behind the Manor, making his fur stand straight up.

It was until the doors of the manor open that a few servant demons came out to greet Byron.

"Shale-Colored Wolf, Mistress Ninetails will be in the dining hall to see you shortly. And please, wipe your feet." The blue imp Butler said as he goes upstairs to Ninetails.

"Mistress Ninetails, your 'guest of honor' has arrived." The Butler imp said as he noticed his mistress putting makeup on.

"Excellent, send him to the dining table for the dinner and add the sleeping powder to his food." Ninetails sad, putting her mask on as she applied lipstick to her lips.

As Byron was guided to the dining hall, he was seated as he waited for Ninetails to arrive, he noticed that the table was just normal sized, but the room was too long as he heard a door open, seeing Ninetails coming out in fancy clothes as her tails swayed softly.

"So, liking the accommodations so far, Shale-Colored wolf? My apologies if my troops are giving you the uneasiness.." Ninetails said with a snap of her fingers, the troops go back to sleep.

"What do you want with Nippon, Ninetails?" Byron said as he noticed the imps serving them food.

"Nippon is just a good place to live, but I want so much more, the title of Dark Lady is just fleeting and not as fun." Ninetails said as she started eating.

"More? You have your troops, your manor, what else do you want. *yawns* Man, this food is good but, why I am so sleepy." Byron said as he finished his meal, but falls asleep on the table, completely vulnerable.

"Excellent, foolish deity he is, but useful to my ends, Hmm, this bottle, might be useful for my means..." Ninetails said as she had her servants drag Byron to her room. "No one gets in or out of here, got it?" Ninetails said.

* * *

_Oh no, Byron is at the mercy of Ninetails again or is he? And what is in that bottle? next chapter tells that._


	4. Revelation, Redeem or perish!

_As the hours passed Ninetails decided to drink the contents of the bottle in Byron's kimono, and decided to have her way with him while he was asleep, and as many days passed, her lust fully sated, and left Byron alone as she was in her personal restroom._

* * *

_"Oh, I hope she didn't down that entire bottle, Ammy told what it's exactly for..." Byron thought as his memory goes to day he left the celestial plain..._

"Byron, this is a Rejuvenation and Redemption potion, Me and Yomigami studied to mix purifying light in sake, and we was able to purify a cursed man, this is a highly concentrated version of it, If a high demon like Ninetails drinks it before any carnal action and succeeded in it, it will go in full force and she will be in pain, leaving her a choice, let it kill her, or have her change her ways, but her new form will cause a great divine intervention of mass magnitude." Ammy said as she kissed Byron.

* * *

_"That's right, she did drink it before carnal actions and if Ammy is right, she should be.." Byron thought as he heard a shrieking scream from the bathroom, as Ninetails was in pain, crying hard as the potion was in full effect, as she tore her mask off in pain.

* * *

_

"What have you done to me?!" Ninetails screamed in anger as she grabbed Byron's fur, as her maskless face showed her missing eye in her nine-tailed state.

"I didn't do nothing, except eat dinner. You drunk something that wasn't sake, it was Divine Rejuvenation/Redemption potion." Byron said as he laid in her bed with naked fur out, looking at Ninetails body showing glimmers of light breaking from her fur.

"What?!" Ninetails screamed as him, her bare fangs ready to bite him as the pain continued.

"It's a potion that gives you a choice, repent evil and rebirth as something new, or die." Byron said as he got off of her bed, seeing her writhing, howling like a fox in pain.

"Damn it.., Guess i have no choice huh?" Ninetails said as she made her choice, as her fur cracked all the way to her head as light filled the room, causing a massive divine intervention of proportion.

* * *

_As Byron open his eyes, he noticed that Ninetails went through a stunning change as if she was no longer a demon. Final chapter tells all!!_


	5. Birth of The children of the sun

_As Byron open his eyes, the being of Ninetails has changed, her missing eye was fully restored, her nine tails still present, but light blue markings surrounded her body as she sighed in relief, no longer in pain._

* * *

"My face, my body, for the first time in centuries, I feel whole!" Ninetails said as her manor was no longer dark and red, but white and blue.

"Leave, I already have my two gifts from you, and one is fulfilled, go, leave, please." Ninetails said as she admired her vanity, using her Tail to kick Byron out of the manor, as he landed in Wep'Keer again, face first in the snow.

So as Byron was able to tell Samickle to pray to Amaterasu for the miracle she perform as Byron noticed the sun was violently flaring, and Byron realized what it meant.

"Lord Byron, where are you going?" Samickle said in confusion as he saw Byron get up in a hurry.

"My Wife, Amaterasu, Needs me now. Thank you for the shelter." Byron said as he ran into a Ultimate Origin Mirror using it to go to the Celestial plain as he heard screaming and realized it was from Ammy.

"Breathe, Mother Amaterasu, you are crowning ok?" Yomigami said as he knows that Amaterasu was giving birth.

"I'm back, Yomigami your vials works wonders! Ah, Ammy, I'm here." Byron said as he wrapped his hands on her hand.

"Good, you Redeem her, Honey. Ah, Sunspots, I feel like I'm going to burst!!" Amaterasu said clutching her pregnant belly as she was in labor.

"Go outside, Byron we'll tell you when she is ok." Kasugami said.

"Ah my friend, saw you help redeem a certain fox atone for her sins. Also, you atoned too, by outcunning and outfoxing her, Amaterasu chose a winner in her book." Waka said as he was wearing his newly repaired hat, holding his pillow talk flute, hearing the sounds of whimpering newborn pups.

"Byron, you may enter, you too Waka." Nuregami said as she rolled into the room.

As Byron entered he saw Amaterasu nursing the three pups as they were sucking from her teats.

"They're Adorable, dear." Byron said as he kisses Ammy on the lips.

"Meet your kids, Chibiterasu, Jirashu, and Tsukiyomi, two sons and a daughter." Ammy said as his kids eyes saw their father as Byron swelled in tearful joy.

"I'm a father. Looks like you are their godfather, Waka." Byron said grinning.

Waka responded in kind as he played a lullaby to the pups, helping them sleep as he grinned at them, Seeing Amaterasu and Byron curl up together as the moon shone on the celestial plain as the children of the sun were born.

The End.

* * *

**Good to bridge the gap between Okami and Okamiden, but the next story is all about chibi as he goes to Nippon for his own adventure. See you guys next time! **


End file.
